


6 майти-драбблов

by darkflame



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>все разные, все от одного замечательного автора <a href="http://xthursdaynextx.livejournal.com/profile/">xthursdaynextx</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пакмэн

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> написано в рамках анонимного крэк-феста по заявке "Винс и Говард застряли в компьютерной игре"

Винс схватил руку Говарда.

\- Не трогай меня! - ответил тот машинально, моргая, пока глаза привыкали к неестественной яркости вокруг.

\- Говард, ты идиот, а нам надо бежать!

Они петляли из стороны в сторону, спускались вниз и забирались вверх по кислотно-яркому лабиринту, но, в конце концов, всё равно оказались припёртыми к стенке.

Тупик.

\- Винс, я думал, ты знаешь, как играть в эту игру!

\- Угу, но обычно я управляю Пакмэном, а не удираю от него! Полный пипец.

\- Пожалуйста, не ешь меня, я столько ещё не успел! - закричал Говард, когда огромный желтый пузырь, минимум на двадцать пять процентов состоящий из пасти, угрожающе навис над ним.


	2. А для следующего фокуса...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> написано в рамках анонимного крэк-феста по заявке "Говард фокусник, а Винс его ассистент"

Таинственный Мун, Экстраординарный Маг-Индивидуалист (правда, Говард все еще искал благозвучную замену «экстраординарному») бормотал магические заклятия, когда его прекрасный помощник Винс Нуар, одетый лишь в золотистое напыление, зашел в ящик.

Вскоре после этого, Говард исчез в клубах дыма (или сухого льда, неважно), и, втиснувшись позади Винса, наклонил его. К счастью, Винс был очень гибок, что являлось немаловажным для помощника фокусника.

\- Абракадабра! - крикнул Говард аудитории, и ящик энергично затрясся.

\- Говард, ты ведь понимаешь, что нам скоро придется выйти из туалета? – заметил, в конце концов, Винс.


	3. Блэкджек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> написано для челленджа в boosh_shorts по теме "Развлечения и игры"

Они играют в блэкджек потому, что он достаточно прост для Винса. Они играют в блэкджек потому, что он интересен для Говарда – настолько, чтобы тот не ощущал, что эта игра унижает его достоинства (в отличие от покера на раздевание, но об этом как-нибудь в другой раз).

Тем не менее, выигрывает всегда Набу. Потому что Винс всё время крутится, не может удержаться от соблазна взять ещё карту, а Говард слишком осторожничает, боится рисковать (даже после того, как остальные гарантировали, что в конце ему не придется раздеваться, на этот раз).

Конечно, тот факт, что Набу при этом мухлюет, как последний сукин сын, тоже может кое-что значить.


	4. Покер на раздевание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> написано для челленджа в boosh_shorts по теме "Веселье и игры"

Кажется, не имело значения, сколько слоев одежды надевал на себя Говард перед игрой, заканчивалось все одинаково. Он оставался с голым задом, и его полная карт рука была единственным, что помогало ему сохранить остатки достоинства, пока Винс, все еще целиком и полностью облаченный в комбинезон, раздражающе ухмылялся с другой стороны стола.

Говард подозревал, что Винс жульничает – но, на самом деле, тому и не требовалось. Говард всегда ужасно играл в покер.

Говарду очень хотелось хоть раз поиграть в покер не на раздевание.

Он не знал, как Винсу хотелось, чтобы они хоть раз разделись без покера.


	5. Пространство и время

Время - забавная штука, размышлял Винс, напряженно сдвинув брови и жуя карандаш.

Он не был уверен, сколько ему лет. Он не был уверен и в том, сколько лет Говарду. Тот был старше, чем он – хотя бы это известно.  
Они знали друг друга целую вечность. Десять лет, так? Или ещё дольше?

Были вещи, которые, если задуматься, не имели никакого смысла. Даты, которые не складывались в целое. Несоответствия. Обычно Винс не задумывался об этом.

Но он точно знал, как давно ушёл Говард. И каждая секунда этих двух недель причиняла боль.


	6. Свадебный Переполох

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Винс женится

Говард очень сильно удивился, когда Винс сообщил, что собирается жениться.

А вот остальные и бровью не повели. Набу заметил, что на выходные для медового месяца он может не рассчитывать, Фоссил предложил "Лук" для проведения свадьбы (от чего Винс вежливо отказался) и сообщил, что мог бы переодеться священником для церемонии (от этого Винс отказался тоже), а Болло начал шить лоскутное одеялко.

Когда Винс попросил Лероя быть шафером, Говард сильно обиделся. И дулся целых три дня, пока не понял - никто и не заметил, что он с ними не разговаривает.

После нескольких дней в квартире, утопающей в свадебных журналах, отрезках материи и набросках гигантской ледяной скульптуры в форме лебедя, Говард наконец-то сдался.

\- Ты ничего не забыл? - ляпнул он. Винс, расположившись на софе и что-то черкая на обрывке бумаги, лишь приподнял бровь.

\- По-моему, нет, - он достал огромный свиток, исписанный цветными карандашами. - Волосы, наряд, музыка, цветы, приглашения, сама церемония, приём, меню, места для гостей, отель, транспорт...

\- Я о невесте! - прервал его Говард, - Боже, да на ком ты собрался жениться?

\- На тебе, конечно же, - спокойно ответил Винс, даже не взглянув на него.

В этот раз Говарду не потребовался прожектор, внутренний монолог и так ясно читался по его лицу. Но я не... Мы не... Ты даже не спросил... Мне всегда очень нравился... Мы и так похожи на женатую пару...могли бы и...

\- Ох, - вздохнул он, в конце концов. - Ладно.

\- Хорошо, - Винс вернулся к бумаге, на лице его промелькнуло едва заметное облегчение.

\- Подожди-ка! - запротестовал Говард, когда его мозг все-таки усвоил новую информацию. - Я не буду невестой! Если кто и должен быть невестой, так это Вы, сэр!

\- Ну... ты просек фишку, да. Но я не могу одеть белое, оно не подходит к моему цвету лица. Плюс твоя невинность…

\- Тогда ладно, - согласился Говард. - Но, Винс, милый... - он подумал, что может попробовать новое обращение. Потом нахмурился и продолжил, - неужели обязательно нужны и ледяная скульптура, и цветы, и...

\- Да, - резко остановил его Винс, - обязательно.

\- Но...

\- Ты видел, что я запланировал на брачную ночь?, - Винс показал набросок, над которым он работал.

Говард тут же покрылся румянцем, ровно того же оттенка, что и образец розового атласа для платьев подружек невесты, лежавший перед ним на столе.

\- Оставляю приготовления тебе.


End file.
